topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Adam of darkness/Marvel character log
Sort of note-keeping for marvel characters which will help in profile making afterwards Captain America Heroic Moments Shouts at MF Odin (Fear Itself #6) Lifts up Mjolnir (Fear Itself #7) Cul Borson Alias: The Serpent Abilities Statistics Amplification *Cul gets more powerful the more "fear" he consumes (Fear Itself #4) *This is reiterated several times, but this is one of the instance where Cul himself says so (Fear Itself #6) Stats Physical Strength *Breaks Cap's shield bare handedly (Fear Itself #5) Doctor Octopus Stats Physical Strength *Spider-Man needs all of his strength to stop 2 of his mechanical arms. Also snaps his web. Spider-Man also remarks Doc was not going all out and could have finished him any time he wanted to (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #3) Green Goblin Equipments *Stun bombs (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #14) Electro Abilities Electricity Manipulation *Can make electric ropes out of electricity (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #9) Energy Projection *Can shoot beams of electricity from his hands (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #9) Electricity Absorption *Absorbs energy from machines to "fully charge" himself (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #9) Limited Magnetism Manipulation *By channeling his electricity through Iron, he can climb up walls of buildings like a magnet (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #9) Enhanced Senses *Uses his electricity as a mine detector, finding a hidden safe in a desserted apartment (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #9) Heimdall Abilities BFR *Heimdall trapped Sif in a different dimension (Journey into Mystery #647) Iron Man Stats Intelligence *Makes a weapon with enchanted metal, each one made for one specific avenger to use . Do note Uru is an other worldly metal (Fear Itself #6) Jane Foster Stats Strength *Could make a noticable dent in a door made upof vibranium core and admantium plating. Do note this was actually a weakened Foster since she was away from hammer and hence was losing her power (Thor #3) Mjolnir straight up made a hole through the same door Abilities Hammer Manipulation *Skillfully uses hammer to attack multiple frost giants (Thor #2) Kraven Stats Physical strength *Can easily lift a gorilla (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #15) Lizard Abilities Lizard Properties *He has powers of all different kinds of lizard on earth, which number three thousand (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #6) *Wall climbing Animal Manipulation *Controls a bunch of alligators (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #6) Stats Physical Strength *Snapped a tree like "as if it were a cardboard" (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #6) *Threw Spider-Man amost half a mile away with a flick of his tail (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #6) Loki This is Loki when he was reincarnated after he died against the Void Abilities Magic: Loki is a well known magic user Shapeshifting *Uses it to trick Lorelei , younger sibling of enchantress (Loki: Agent of Asgard #2) Stats Power *Stabbed Thor clean , albeit when he was possesed (Loki: Agent of Asgard #1) Intelligence *Learned an entire language in few hours . Note that this is kid loki (Journey into Mystery 2011 #622) *Followed hints left by old loki and found him , in a place even Thor cannot find (Journey into Mystery 2011 #622) *Tricks both Hela and Mephisto against each other, this nicely sums it up (Journey into Mystery 2011 #624). He also amends their matter and makes an alliance with them temprarily next issue, short explaination *Hacks S.H.I.E.L.D database effortlessly (Loki: Agent of Asgard #1) *Tricked Mephisto, again (Loki: Agent of Asgard #4) Equipments His boots let him "walk" in air (Loki: Agent of Asgard #1) His coat is made upof materials which makes him vanish (Loki: Agent of Asgard #1). *Sneaks in without noticing (Original Sin #5.2) His sword forces anyone to tell the truth (Original Sin #5.2) Malekith Abilities Magic: Malekith is a sorcerer Teleportation *Can use it on multiple people at once (Thor: God of Thunder #13) *Teleports Thor's hammer into a different place and remarked he should have sent it into the sun when it returned back his teleportation range is at least that much (Thor: God of Thunder #17) Flight *Can make what looks like energy discs, which keeps him afloat (Thor: God of Thunder #14) Shapeshifting *Thor states Malekuth can change his face , and he does change his form to a child (Thor: God of Thunder #15) *Can turn into bunch of crows and avoid any physical hit (Thor: God of Thunder #17) Energy Projection *Can make energy blasts which matches Thor's lightning (Thor: God of Thunder #17) Transmutation *Turned a person's kidney into starving rats, another's blood into lava and another's eyes into snakes (Thor: God of Thunder #17) *Turned Thor's livers into glass (Thor: God of Thunder #17) Swordsman *Fights Wormsong , who is the considered the greatest swordsman in all of Swartalfheim. Although he does admit he is inferior to him, this does prove he is at least proficient in sword fighting (Thor: God of Thunder #14) Phasing *Could phase through a door made upof vibranium core and admantium plating (Thor #3) Stats Power *Could stab thor, albeit when he is off-guard (Thor: God of Thunder #14) *Stalemated Thor's lightning with his magic before being physically pushed back by Thor (Thor: God of Thunder #17) Speed *Dodges Thor's hammer throw via his teleportation (Thor: God of Thunder #13) *Reacted to a bloodlusted thor's hammer (Thor: God of Thunder #17) Equipments Sword *Has shown to use sword to fight (Thor: God of Thunder #13) Mysterio Abilities Parkour *Can leap in air and control his fall because of his training as a stunt man (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #13) Acid Manipulation *Created a fine spray of acid which dissolves Spider-Man's web on contact (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #13) Smoke Manipulation *Releases smoke from bottom of his boots (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #13) Wall Climbing *Bottoms of his shoes are equipped with magnetic plates and springs which allow himself to stick on a wall or make huge leaps (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #13) Enhanced Senses *Has a built-in sonar to keep track of his enemies in smoke (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #13) Odin Abilities Enhanced Vision *He can see Iron Man from Asgard Realm (Fear Itself #4) Sealing *Seals away entire Asgard realm to prison his brother with him (Fear Itself #7) Enchantment *Odin enchants weapons for Avengers, which gives somewhats transforms it (Feat Itself #7) Stats Power *Tore the Tenth Realm from the roots of Yggdrasil itself and sealed it away (Original Sin #5.1) Equipments He has a Odinsword (Fear Itself #6) Old King Thor Abilities Portal creation *Creates a portal to send his grand daughters back to Asgard (Thor: God of Thunder #20) Stats Power *Made Galactus cry in pain, or if we take Thor's words at face value, broke his bones. And did so repeatedly (Thor: God of Thunder #21) *Matched a beam struggle against Galactus. They went back and forth for a while until Galactus finally puts him down for good. (Thor: God of Thunder #21) Although he gets up fairly quick, relatively (Thor: God of Thunder #22) *Put down Galactus with Necrosword (Thor: God of Thunder #23) Durability *Took a energy blast from a hungry Galactus, he might be moderately fed tho since he did not show any dire need to eat future earth (Thor: God of Thunder #20) *And did so again (Thor: God of Thunder #21) *Took a punch from Galactus which sent him through the earth to other side and towards the moon, destroying it on impact (Thor: God of Thunder #21) Sandman Abilities Sand Manipulation *Can harden any part of his body making it more durable, and can turn into sand which makes any physical strikes ineffective. Can change his entire body into sand particles and reassemble them afterwards (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #4) Spider-Man Abilities Thread/Web Manipulation *Can make a shield out of it (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #5) *Makes a parachute out of his web (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #7) Spider-Sense *Can sense invisible beings . Can sense Chameleon even tho he is disguised as some other person, even in dark (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #1) *His Spider-sense can pick up electric impluses (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #2) *He can sense people behind him , ergo he does not have any blind spot (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #2) *Spider-sense can somewhat feed him information, considering he was able to know Sandman is hardening his body (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #4) Enanced Senses *Can sense Frequency waves from miles away (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #1) *Can track down objects via his Spider-Sense (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #1) Equipments Web Fluid Cartridges *Keeps extras of them *Web-balls , basically his webbing molded into a shape of ball around his web fluid (The Amazing Spider-Man 1963 #5) Surtur Abilities Spatial Manipulation *He claims he can cut through space-time with Twilight (Journey into Mystery #626) Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel